When constructing buildings such as residential homes or commercial properties, conduit such as air ducts are typically installed in an enclosed space above the ceiling of the building or home. Conduit installation typically occurs during construction of the frame of the structure before sheetrock or insulation have been installed. The conduit generally runs above a series of parallel joists that support the ceiling of the structure. Due to building codes that may require a specified amount of space above the ceiling for insulation, conduits such as air ducts are typically installed two to three feet above ceiling joists. In order to support air ducts in an elevated position above the joists, builders typically construct supporting wooden structures on an ad hoc basis for each construction job. This additional construction step is time consuming and inefficient and thus adds to the overall construction cost.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a conduit support bracket system that provides quick, simple installation of support structures for supporting conduit such as air ducts in an elevated position above ceiling joists.